Strategy (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by Mari217
Summary: Steve's decision to let Jerry stay for a few days has ... consequences ... he hadn't considered.


_This one's for Sammy & Ilna. For inspiring me, always. As we say in Jersey, I love you guys!_

_._

**Strategy**

**McGarrett /Rollins residence****  
****Friday, 10:45 p.m. - Bedroom**

.

Catherine slid into bed and found herself immediately wrapped Steve's arms.

"Hmmm missed you."

"I was downstairs for an hour doing laundry." She chuckled as he pulled her close. "Not off the island."

"Took _way_ too long," he peppered kisses along her collarbone, "and you're _very_ overdressed." Catherine was wearing one of his SEAL BUD/s T shirts and Steve promptly had it up over her head and tossed onto the bedside chair.

"And you're _clearly_ …" Catherine whispered as he pressed closer still and trailed kisses from her neck to her lips, "… _very_ happy to see me." She was rewarded with an eager smile and a smoldering kiss.

"Mmmm … that's … mmm ... but, Steve, I still can't."

"But … it's been _three_ _days_, Cath." Steve's frustration and desire were evident in his voice.

Catherine tried to maintain her resolve as her body battled with her mind. "And_ he's still_ …" She breathed between kisses, her hands running through Steve's hair of their own volition. "He's _still here_ … Jerry … he might hear… or … and I …"

"He's downstairs. C'mon, it'll be fine." His kisses grew more urgent. "_Need _you…" He murmured.

"I know," She whimpered as his hand traced circles on her hip, "me, too. And I'm sorry, but what if he comes up, like the other night? He'll hear us again."

"Don't care." Steve ground out and kissed her again, hungrily.

Catherine's hand against his mouth effectively stopped the kiss he was about to place on her throat "I do."

Steve sighed and looked in her eyes, then rested his forehead against hers with a groan. "Yeah, okay, that's it. He's gone tomorrow."

"Really?" Catherine asked happily.

"Really." Steve brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Don't hurt his feelings, promise?"

"You're kidding, right?"

Catherine smiled and shrugged.

"You're worried about me hurting the feelings of a guy who's got a blatant crush on you? When I'm getting him the hell out of here so you can be comfortable enough to have sex _in_ _our own bed_?" He grinned down at her before flopping onto his back with a dejected sigh. "Unbelievable."

"Yes. Steve, he's got a whole hero worship thing going on. Being your friend makes him feel very important. Don't hurt his feelings," She turned to face him and placed her hand on his abs. "Please?"

"Okay, okay."

"Thank you. Because when he knocked on the door to yell 'goodnight' while I was …" she waved her hand over Steve's hips, then rolled her eyes at his unabashed grin. "It was worse than getting doused with ice water, but I don't want to hurt him. He didn't mean to interrupt anything. He was just being … Jerry."

Steve moved to hover back over her, punctuating his words with kisses. "I said okay. I'll be nice. Only. Because. You_. _Asked. So. Nicely. But, Jerry being Jerry just seriously messed up my night. Again." He grumbled before kissing her once more, but softly.

Just as Steve softened his kisses, Catherine reached up to grasp his face. Pulling him down, she returned his kiss with such intensity it resulted in the low, rumbling growl deep his throat that always made her smile wickedly. "I've got a … _strategy_." She purred when they broke apart.

"Yeah?" Steve panted, his hazel eyes darkening.

"Yeah." Catherine untangled herself from his embrace and stood. She wriggled her underwear back on and, snatching the BUD/s T-shirt from where it had landed on the chair, pulled it over her head.

"You're getting _dressed_? Am I gonna hate this … strategy?" Steve teased.

"Don't think you will. Are you …" she ran her eyes over his lower body "_Calm_ enough to follow me?"

Steve laughed, "To hell and back."

"Good, grab the comforter, we're going out for a … run."

"I like the way you _strategize_, Lieutenant." Steve was off the bed and pulling on board shorts faster than she'd ever seen him move.

/

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence  
Backyard  
**

"Hurry, before he sees us and asks to come along." Steve, wearing boardies and running shoes - he hadn't even bothered with a shirt - was practically dragging Catherine towards the water, away from the lanai and she laughed softly at him.

"Then shhh! And he _won_'t ask to come along. That's why the sneakers; we're going for a _run_, remember? A _long_ run. On _sand_." Catherine shook her head. "My God, I feel like I'm in a bad teen movie. Sneaking out at our age."

"Sneaking out of our own home." Steve grimaced in the dim light of the flashlights and glow sticks they carried. "But still, great …" he tightened his grip on her fingers as they walked, "_strategy, _Lieutenant."

Catherine smiled up at him. "Why, thank you, Commander."

"I _am_ sorry. I see now how the whole 'Jerry staying for a few days' wasn't my best thought out scenario, huh?" They were 100 yards away and separated from the house by foliage. "Cath. Stop." He tugged her hand again and she halted in place. "We're good here." Steve dropped the glow sticks, spread the comforter on the sand, and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, too." Catherine said as she pushed Steve down and straddled his legs. "But I'm just too uncomfortable with him there. After that first night … if he'd …" She shook her head to erase the embarrassing thought of what Jerry might have seen if Steve hadn't locked their door. His hearing them, realizing what he was interrupting, and calling out an awkward apology had been bad enough. "I know this isn't the most comfortable setting, but at least we have a really, really big blanket." She grinned and kissed him almost desperately, running her hands up his bare chest and over his shoulders to tangle in his hair.

When they broke the kiss to breathe, Steve looked incredulous. "Are you _kidding_? We haven't had sex in _three days_, Catherine. I would have been happy if you suggested a canoe." When she pulled the BUD/s shirt off and tossed it aside, he groaned and kissed her so hungrily, her head actually spun a bit and she gripped his shoulders to ground herself. "He's gone tomorrow, Cath, I promise."

"Good. Then we're spending ... hmmm ... tomorrow _and_ Sunday ..." Catherine shifted as Steve lay down and flipped them over, "At _home_. Making up for lost time."

"Deal." He grinned eagerly and murmured against her lips, "Now, where was I?"

"Right … _oh, God_ … there."

/

End. Thx for reading

My follow up story, **_Boundaries_ **will be posted soon.

.

_If you are not on our REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at REALMcRoll Yahoo. com with "add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get emails with updates, contests and fun McRoller games. Much love from Jersey, Mari_


End file.
